Speechless
by Kate22
Summary: A Diva wins the heart of Hunter....But she is taken! Song Fic: Beyonce Speechless


You've got me, You've got me, You've got me, You've got me speechless  
  
The man was siting on the edge of his bed in his hotel room. His head was buried in his hands. Hunter let out a sign. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. God, he was sleeping with his best friend's girl. He just couldn't keep his hands off her though. Just the thought of her was enough to send his brain into overload. He rubbed his face in frustration. He looked at his watch. It read 11:48. Where was she? His heart wrenched with jealously. He knew where she was. She was with her boyfriend. He knew that she would have to wait until he feel asleep. The man grinned at the thought of her sneeking out of her hotel room and making her way to his.  
  
Where you been, Waited for you all day, Waited for you to use the key  
  
He heard some noise from outside his hotel room. His heart started racing. She was here.  
  
That opens my place, My heart starts trembling, As I hear your footsteps pace,  
  
Lock opened, doorknob turned, There appeared your face  
  
The door slowly opened and she walk in. He took a moment to take in her beauty. Her long blonde hair hung loosely round her shoulders. She wore a black halter neck and a black mini skirt. She was a goddess. And she was his......at least she was his for now. He got up from his position on the bed and walked over to the beautiful Raw diva. "Hey", he whispered, cupping her face. She closed her eyes, taking in the feel of his touch. "Hey yourself", she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed the tip of his nose. "I've missed you", he said looking into her brown eyes. Her eyes were sad. "I know. Me too. But, I'm here now babe", she whispered, as she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Hunter kissed back, letting the diva's tongue slip in and out of his mouth. He pulled apart from her and grinned. She loved that look. It was one of those cheeky grins. It made her body crave for him every time. She locked lips with him again, more aggressive this time. This caused Hunter to fall back onto the bed. He grinned as she tore his shirt off, kissing down his chest.  
  
Going outta my head, I think I'm loosing all my mind, Drive me crazy burning candles, making all night  
  
Past  
  
Hunter had always thought the blonde was sexy. Sexy, that was it. She was just another piece of eye candy. Shaking her booty in front of the camera. Hunter never really thought of her being nothing but T and A, but, boy, did she prove him wrong. He had been hungry one night after a Raw event. It was late, no one was awake. He got into his rental car, and drove around looking for a restaurant that was opened. He stopped when he found one. Not many people were in the restaurant. As he went to sit down, he saw a familiar face. It was her. She was alone. She was reading a magazine. He didn't see any harm in sitting with her.  
  
"Hey", he greeted her with a warm smile on his face. The blonde looked up from the magazine in surprise. "Hunter!" she grinned. "How are you?" He smiled. "I'm good. A bit sore after tonight but yeah, I'll survive."  
  
The diva shuddered, she had watched the match. Hunter got knocked up pretty bad. "I know. You poor thing. God, I was watching backstage. I'm glad I wasn't at ring side." She laughed quietly, raking a hand through her long hair. Hunter sat down across from the diva. He studied her features....she was beautiful. "So, what brings you out this late?", The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. Hunter grinned. "Just grabbing a bite to eat. Nothing interesting. What about you?" "Oh, I'm about to go to a movie across the road", She said, while playing with a strand of long blonde hair. "Your going by yourself?", Hunter asked in surprise. Where the heck was her boyfriend, Randy Orton? "Yea", She looked down at her watch. "Oh shit, it's starting in 15 minutes." She looked at Hunter, with hopeful eyes, "Do..., did you wanna join me?" He wasn't sure if he should. I mean, this was his friends girl. Oh, what the heck.. it was only a movie. "Yea sure", He smiled, as he got up and grabbed her coat. It's only a movie........  
  
Present  
  
Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world, In your arms lost for words,  
  
You've got me!  
  
He kissed along her naked body. She giggled when he nibbled her earlobe. "Stop it! It tickles!", She laughed, pretending to slap the body on top of her away. Hunter rolled off the diva and lay on his side. "I didn't mean stop!", the blonde pouted. Hunter grinned, as he ran his fingers down her shoulder. She grinned back. She turned over and straddled Hunter. She leaned forward and licked his lips.  
  
Laying so closely, I feel your skin rubbing and touching me, Only sweat between us, Feeling you kissing and pleasing me, I rub your back, I kiss your neck  
  
Most people would think that the relationship between these two was purely physical. It wasn't. It was more. It was two people, who were perfect for each other that had found each other at the wrong time. Hunter wasn't letting go of this women. Not yet, well not without a fight anyway. She meant so much to him.  
  
Hunter watched her face as she slept. She had a peaceful look on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her body tightly. God, he would do anything to keep this women, even if it meant ruining his friendship with Randy Orton. He didn't care.. he just wanted her.  
  
Hunter was the game.....but Stacy Keibler was that damn good!!  
  
You've got me, You've got me, You've got me, You've got me speechless, Yes, yes, yes, Yes, yes, yes, Speechless, all I can say, Yes, yes, yes, All I can say is, Yes, yes, yes, yes, Kiss me, Hold me, You've got me, Speechless 


End file.
